Hide behind a smile
by Cats758200
Summary: Violet is a pony who has lost almost everything, her mom, her dad, her hope. Follow Violet as she learns to show her feelings the way they are.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

''I just feel like it's not worth it anymore you know.''

''What?'' She asked. ''What is not worth doing?''

''Hiding. Lying...''

''What do you mean?''

''Look, i'm not the happy person you all believe me to be. I learned at a young age that hiding your emotions is the easiest. So i hide, i hide all emotions in me and disguise it behind a smile.''

''What are you talking about?'' She was beginning to get angry. ''Stop fooling around!''

Violet stood up and said: ''I'm not fooling around!'' As she turned and started walking away.

''Wait!''

She turned around and said: ''You wouldn't understand''


	2. Flashbacs I

**Chapter 2- Flahbacks**

''She's so cute!''

''Right?''

''Oh! We woke her up!''

I opened my eyes to see a pony with a light purple flowy mane hold me in her arms and a dark blue colt with a short white mane look at me. They were smiling, unknowing what was going to happen. I smiled back at them.

The sky was dark blue, lightning was flashing as she ran towards the house, holding me. She was tired, but determined to keep running, to keep me alive, to protect me. I remember crying that night. All i remember is a lightning bolt striking her as she screamed from the top of her lungs, she was just a few meters from the house. The next thing i remember is being in the hospital, attached to multiple machines. She was... **_d_** _ **ead**_

I still cry myself to sleep, thinking about her. Those flashbacks are all i have left of her, along with the diary. She was a happy pony, according to her diary. She has put multiple pictures there, the first time i walked, the first flight. I miss her...

I was about 8 and it was the best day of my life. I had just gotten my cutie mark! A brush and a pen, crossed. They appeared after the school speech i did about artistic skills. I was overjoyed! When i got home, i was excited to tell my dad, but she wasn't home. I figured he was in the mall or somewhere so i wasn't worried.

 _Later that day:_

The phone rings and i pick it up. ''Hello?''

''Are you Violet Fleur?'' An unfamiliar voice asks.

''Yes'' I replied cautiously.

''We need you to come to the Manehattan Police Department''

-To be continued


	3. Flashbacks II

**Chapter 3- Flashbacks II**

I stared at the ground as I sat there in the awkward silence between me and the police officer. It was only a few minutes yet it seemed like forever.

"I cannot believe that happened!"

"Poor child..."

The voices belonged to auntie Octavia and uncle Beat. Ther stepped in the room and Octavia came and hugged me. It was a warm, soft hug. The one you give when you are sorry for something you didn't cause. "I'm so sorry Violet!" She whispered. I could hear in her voice that she was crying, with a good reason to, afterall, he was her brother, but i wasn't i was surprised at how emotionless i was, after mom's death i cried non-stop for days. I guessed i was in some form of shock, yet it seemed like i was.. away. Like it was a dream. Octavia let go of me and levitated two chairs from the corner of the room for them to sit on.

"Hello. If you don't mind i would read the will now." The police officer said in a dull, bland voice. It seemed

like he was annoyed with us and his job. But i guess reading wills to crying families every day can't be a pleasant destiny. I saw that his cutie mark was.. a piece of white paper? It seemed rather questionable, but i decided to leave that be.

" The will of mr. Fleur:

"I suppose the day has come now. I am gone, forever. But let's just get to the business since i know Violetta still has homework to do and Octavia and Beat have come a long way to get here.

To Violetta, my one and only daughter, i leave mom's diary. I know how much you miss her, so i hope this will cheer you up a bit.

To Octavia, my lovely sister, and Beat, her also very lovely husband, i leave my houses in Manehattan and Ponyville until my daugher is old enough to take care of them herself. As for my art shop, it never did that well and i have decided to donate it for charity. Also, i trust you with my daughter and her cat Meowlody, i hope you take good care of them." That's it." The police officer said and put the paper on the table. "Here are the documents stating that you are the owner of the houses and the foster parents of Violet. As for you, Violet, here is the diary." The police officer said and handed them a bunch of documents and an old book. "Sign here, here, here and here." The police officer showed Octavia and Beat.

I still remember that day. The day i got my cutie mark and never got to show it to them.


	4. A new year- a new life

"Wooo! You're finally eighteen! So where are you going to live? In one of dad's houses?"

Octavia said as she came into my room and opened the curtains. I was still kinda asleep but i figured i needed to do a lot of things anyways. "Yeah, in one of.. Dad's houses. Ponyville, probably." I hadn't been in the house in Ponyville since i was 7 but that's why i chose to live there. Manehattan just brought back so much memories. I didn't want to live in a place that would remind me of them every day. We had lived **there** all my childhood, from the day i was born to the day dad died. When he died, i came to live in Ponyville at Octavia's and Beat's place and since they lived here, I had a good excuse to live here. "I just want to be near you." She knew that was not the main reason but she understood and pretended like she didn't. "Okay Violetta, if you say so. What about the house in Manehattan? Will you sell it?" "Uhm.. Yeah, but.. Can I ask a favour?" "Sure, what?" " Can you guys bring my bed from the Manehattan house to the Ponyville house along with moms clothes? They are in the closet in their room." I said. "Well, yeah, sure. We were planning to go there tomorrow anyways, which reminds me, do you.. want to come?" She didn't say it but i knew what she meant was that they're going to dad's grave. "Yeah, sure." I smiled. I don't even know why, but it has become a habit of mine, smiling. It surprised Octavia and she asked me if i was okay. I responded with a simple nod and got up. I got dressed and went downstairs. I could smell something delicious was ready to be eaten by me. When i got there, i saw an apple-cinnamon cake that said: "Happy Birthday Violetta". I figured Pinkie Pie and Applejack, the two star bakers of the town, had made it. "I told you guys you didn't have to do something like this! A simple cookie would have been as good!" I said, but secretly I was happy they made this cake for me. It had been my favourite cake since the age of five and my dad always used to make it for me. He wasn't much of a baker, i remember him burning it quite a few times, but it tasted delicious anyways. It brought a lot of memories. Happy memories.

When I was done eating they gave me the keys to my house and I left to check it out. It was a small two-story house, about the same size as Octavia's house but i had never had so much space for myself. It seemed quite old, but i figured no one had been there for quite a while. Every year, Octavia sent a professional to check on the house and to fix everything and the last checkup was a month before my birthday so it was pretty clean and fixed but i still had to wash the floors and windows and, well, everything. I told myself I would deal with that in the evening. I still needed to go and sign the papers that proved I am the owner of the houses.

I went to the Town Hall to sign the papers and i saw a familiar figure. She was about the same height as me, she had a light purple flowing mane and white skin. I knew i had seen her before but.. Where? Suddenly, I realized. She turned her head to look at me. We stared each other for quite a while, standing still, in the middle of the Town Hall. It must have been quite a while because the secretary I was supposed to meet coughed and said: "Miss Fleur, please, come with me."

Author's note:

Are you excited to know who the mysterious mare is? Find out in the next chapter! Baaaaaay ?


	5. The unexpected plot twist

Chapter 5- INSERT PLOT TWIST HERE

I signed the papers and walked out the door. There, i saw her again. She looked at me, this time she stepped towards me. "Uhm.. Hello." She said. "Hello." I said. "My name is Bleu."

 _Flashback_

"Gimme it!"

"No! It's mine"

 **The present**

"Yeah.. I know."

 _Flashback_

"What are you two even fighting about?"

"Violet took my paintbrush!"

"It's mine!"

"I was painting with it!"

"Oh you two. Come on, Violet, give her the brush. You'll get it back anyways. And you, Bleu. What did you take her brush for?"

 **The present**

"Wha.. How?"

 _Flashback_

"She always has better brushes!"

 **The present**

I looked at her. She hadn't changed at all during these fifteen years. "We thought you were dead..."

I could feel tears running down my cheeks as i hugged her, my sister.

 _Flashback_

It was the same night my mother died, let me tell you how we got there in the first place.

We were camping. We went and came with a carriage, but on the way back, one of the wheels came off of the carriage. We were riding on a cliff and... we fell. Somehow, we got to the bottom of the mountain rolling and screaming alive. But once we got down, Bleu was nowhere to be found. We searched everywhere, we shouted her name, in hopes she would hear us, but we all knew. She was dead. Gone. Forever. We started walking back. As my father spotted the stormclouds ahead of us, we began to get worried. We were going to take our camping stuff and slowly camp back to Manehattan on hoof, but the storm seemed vicious. We decided to go to out Ponyville house, it was nearer. We lived on the edge of the town, close to the Everfree Forest. We started running as the stormclouds gathered upon us. I was tired, but i forced myself to run as fast as i could. I was running slower and slower, until I collapsed. My mom picked me up. I was heavy, and she also got tired from carrying me. We started going slower and slower. Raindrops were falling on our manes, making them heavier. It was then a lightning bolt struck my mom. My dad panicked, luckily, we weren't far from home and he dragged me and my mom home. The next day we went to the hospital, but it was too late. All these years I blamed myself for my moms death. If I weren't so weak, if I wouldn't have made us slower, she would still be alive.

 **The present**

"But... How? That night you went missing, we looked all over for you! Where were you all this time?" I started showering her with questions. She was clearly confused. "Don't you remember?" I told her the whole story bit by bit and she started remembering. I stopped at the part where i was lying in the hospital. I just couldn't. My voice snapped. (By the way we were still in front of the Town Hall and of course, it started to rain. Cliché right?)

 _Flashback_

i was lying in the hospital, I was in a coma for days, and so was my mom. My dad visited us every day, the doctors told him as gently as they could that there was no hope. On the fifth day, mom's heart stopped. The doctors did all they could. On the same day, i opened my eyes. I was confused, frightened. Afterall, i was just three years old. My dad was happy and sad at the same time.

Why me? Why did mom have to die? Why did I have to be left in a world with no father, no mother and a lost sister? If I would have never been born, my mom would be alive. So would my father...

to be continued...


	6. Tragedy

Chapter 6- Tragedy

 **"Hey! What do you mean if it weren't for you dad would be alive?**

 **Pinkie, go away and stop breaking the fourth wall, goddamit!**

 _Flashback_

"We need you to come to the Manehattan Police Department."

i hung up and got dressed. On the way there, my mind was racing. What happened? Why? Is this about dad?

Once i got there a secretary from the front desk asked me for my name, address and a bunch of other questions. Then, they showed me the way to a small room. The sign on the door said "The loss department" I didn't quite understand but by this part i was seriously worried.

When I got in and took a seat, an officer started talking to me. On the day my mom died, my dad seriously injured himself when trying to carry two ponies. The injury was small and unnoticable at the time but with time, my dads bone slowly cracked. One day at work (he owned an art shop) he was displaying paintings on the wall and the ladder he was on, broke. He fell, not very hard, but hard enough for the bone to break in two. The bone then cut him from the inside and he died of internal bleeding.

But you see, if i would have not been born, my dad woulnd't have had to carry us, and ultimately, they would be alive.

 **The present**

My voice snapped at the part where we were in the hospital. It was too much to handle.

Bleu staid at my place that night and eventually came to live with me. I had a big space for myself so i figured i might as well, afterall, she was the closest to family i had. Plus, she just came to Ponyville and was looking for a home anyways.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Violetta makes two new friends, but will one ever be more than a friend? Find out tomorrow in the next chapter! Baiiii!


	7. Befriended

Chapter 7- Befriended

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville. The birds were singing, the weather pegasi had done a great job. Violet was lying on the bed, awake. She didn't feel like waking up and socializing. The past few days had been very emotional and brought back unhappy memories, sad thoughts and the fear of losing her. Again. She stood up anyways and went to see if Bleu was sleeping. She was. The door between the corridor and her room was slightly opened. She opened the door enough for her to fit in and stepped in. Her room was big for a bedroom, but she had taken good use of the space. On one wall were paintings, they were beautiful. In front of the paintings were boxes of more paintings and painting supplies that just didn't fit anywhere else. There was also a canvas, it was blank. Violet stepped towards the painting and took a paintbrush. She took some paint. She started painting. She drew lines, circles and ovals. She coloured them as well as she could, she hadn't painted for a while. The brush almost flew on the canvas, making everything perfect. Once she was done, she stepped back and looked at it. There were two ponies, both white and with a flowy, light purple mane. The ponies were fillies and they had small wings on their backs. They were playing, smiling. They were happy.

"That was before the accident." Violet said to the mare standing behind her. She had watched her paint. "You always were better at these things." She marked. "No i wasn't!" "Yes you were. And still are, in fact." "OH! I almost forgot! What's your cutie mark? I haven't seen it yet. How'd you get it?" Violet looked at the ponies flank to see a deep blue coloring pencil and a book. "I got it when I was about nine. I was coloring a painting book and the adoption house lady said I am an amazing drawer for someone my age. That was when I realized that that is what I wanted to do. Draw, paint, colour. What about you?" She asked. As mentioned before, Violet's cutie mark was a paintbrush crossed with a pen. "I got it.. At school. We were writing our first essay and when I was done, we still had time left so I decided to illusrate the essay. It turned out awesome. It... Was on the day pa' died." "Oh I'm do sorry! I shouldn't have had to ask! Let's go eat breakfast." We went downstairs for banana pancakes.

Afterwards I went to Octavia's and Beat's place to say hi. I didn't want them to worry about me. I had already told them about Bleu. Once I got there, they had visitors. They both had a white coat, but one had a light/dark blue mane that was messy, she seemed to be older, and the other had short black hair. "Hello." I said. "Oh hi Violetta! This is my friend Vinyl Scratch and her younger sister Sarah." She ponted to the older pony and then to the younger one. They greeted me.

We started talking the the younger pony while Tavi and Vinyl were chatting. I found out a lot about the interesting pony. She was a bit awkward around me, i guess she was shy. But slowly she opened up to me. We were there chatting for hours when I realized I had promised to bring my sister her favourite candy and the Sugarcube Corner was closing soon. "Oh no, i really need to go to Sugarcube corner!" I told her. "Oh, no worries. So, let's meet at the cinema, 12 am, right?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered.

I went to the sugarcube corner to get some fizzymints and then went home. She wasn't home so i decided to leave them on the table with a note. I went to the Town Hall again, this time to find what jobs are available. They gave me a list of places I can visit and apply to. I thought The Equestrian Art Gallery was the first place to look. I trotted there, it wasn't far from the Town Hall but it was a tiring trot after a long day. Once I got there, i was supposed to meet the manager. I talked to the secretaries and they showed me where to go. I think the interview went pretty great, it was fun. I eventually got the job of planning when and what we would show. If people wanted to show their art, they had to call me. It was fun.

One day, at work (well, basically I worked from home with a work phone) i got a call. The caller was about my age, male. He wanted to show his paintings from tomorrow for a week. We made the deal and he was supposed to meet me at the art gallery so we can put up the paintings.

When I got there, he had arrived already. "*cough* Hello?" I said. "Hello, you must be Violet Fleur. Nice to meet you. I am Star Brush." He said and smiled. He seemed polite, his mane was dark red and his skin was yellow. I smiled back and surprisingly, blushed. I hope he didn't see that!


	8. Just friends?

Chapter 8- Just friends?

It was only a day from when they met, but every time Violet saw Star Brush, she had this weird feeling in her stomach. It was something she had never experienced before, it wasn't bad, no. in fact, Violet liked it. Every time she would see him, he came to the art gallery at twelve every day, she blushed and stared at him. One day, Sarah came to Violet's work to talk to her. "Hey girl!" She said. "So what's up?" Violet blushed and said: "Nothing, really." "Oh I can see it in your face. Something IS up. And i'm not talking about the pictures on the walls if you know what i mean." She smirked. Before Violet could say anything else, Star came. Violet started staring at him with an adoring look on her face. It did not go unnoticed by Sarah. "Ooooh... Somepony has a cruuuuush!" Sarah whispered. "Oh shut up..." Violet said in a non-convincing tone. "We're just friends." She added. "Yeah, that's what they all say." Sarah noted. "Hey ladies. Violet, can i have a box of brushes please?" Star said. They had a small art supplies shop where Violet occasionally worked. "Yeah, sure..." Violet said in a dreamy voice and glided to the back of the store. She took a box of brushes and carried it to Star. "Here you go that will be twelve bits." Violet said and handed over the box. Star gave her twelve bits and started walking towards the door. Suddenly, he turned around and said: "Hey, Violet, what are you doing today?" Violet blushed and said "Nothing, really. Why?" She knew she had promised to babysit for the Cakes but she figured she could have Sarah do it. Or tell them she's sick or something. "Just wondering. Would you want to go to a restaurant maybe? Or just grab a coffee?" "Yeah, restaurant sounds fun." Violet said while trying to hide her excitement and blushed. "Great, i'll meet you at five, okay?" "Yeah." Star turned around again and went out the door. Sarah squicked from excitement and said: "Okay, listen, you are going to be at the Lotus Spa by three, while you are taking a refreshing massage and bath, i will go to Rarity's boutique and i will get you a proper attire, then i will come pick you up and we will go to my place and get you ready and you will be there by five. Oh, and i will be at the Cakes' place by five thirty and will come to pick you up at his place tomorrow morning. Call me when you wake up, OK?" Sarah said. "But.." Violet tried to argue. "Great!" Sarah cut her off half-sentence.

3 PM:

Sarah was standing in front of the Lotus Spa. Violet came, running. "You shouldn't have run. Now you're all sweaty! Get inside! They're waiting for you!"

4 PM:

Sarah was waiting in front of the Lotus Spa again. Violet came, this time not running and from the spa.

"Great! Come now, my place is by the Golden Oak Library."

4:15 PM:

They entered Sarah's house. It was big for one pony, even bigger than Violet's house. The corridor was short and had three doors. Sarah entered the first from the left and Violet followed her. It was a huge living room. Sarah guided her to a makeup station with a mirror and had her sit down.

"Let the seventy-fourth annual Makeover Games... Begin!" Sarah said with a hairpin in her mouth and a curling wand in her hand.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." Violet quoted. The Pony Games was their favourite book and movie series. That is what they talked about most of the time.

When Sarah was done with her, she looked amazing. "Done. And it was about time too, you need to get going. And so do I." Sarah said. "Yeah, thanks again for that."

5 PM:

In front of the restaurant-

Violet breathed in and out and said: "Just friends Sarah, just friends."

to be continued


	9. The date

Violet stepped in the restaurant and looked around. She was wearing a gorgeous light blue shirt dress and high heels. Her hair was in a fancy looking updo and had a shining crystal in it. Her makeup was light, just a bit mascara and light blue eyeshadow to go with the look. Sarah had decided to not put on any lipstick, just lip balm, because "When you guys kiss, you don't want lipstick getting all over him.". She spotted Star and went over to him. He was wearing a tuxedo and a red tie. "Oh wow.. You look... amazing!" He said.

"So do you." Violet smiled.

They spent the evening talking and telling jokes. They talked about their lives and jobs and mostly boring stuff.

When it was getting dark outside, they decided it's time to leave. They were standing in front of the restaurant. "I can drop you off at your house." Star said. "No, really, you don't have to. I can walk." Violet argued. "It's no problem, come on, let's go." He said and they sat in his car (YES THEY HAVE CARS IN PONYVILLE NOW).

When they were in front of her house, he stopped the car and turned to Violet. "Okay. So.. See ya tomorrow?" She said.

He leaned towards her and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. One you could remember. It was short, although it seemed like forever, in a good way. "Yes. See you tomorrow." He said. She opened the door and went outside in the cold night.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _Yes, i know. It's short. Kinda. But i promise the chapters will be longer from now on. I do have an announcement though. I'm sorry to say, the series is coming to it's end. I have it all planned out, there is about 2-3 more chapters coming, they are all going to be nice and long. Believe me, i don't want to end it any more than you do, it's just that every story has to end and you have to embrace it. Mlp itself will end in a few years, for sure. Everything ends one day. One day, your story will end too. The plot is coming to an end and i do not want to stretch it any longer than it already is, or else it would become boring. I hope you enjoy the last bits and pieces of the story._**


	10. A happy life

_The story continues a year after they started dating._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bleu screamed.

"Oh shut up you moron, I was having a nice dream for a change and you ruined it." Violet responded.

"You know, a certain moron here has baked a cake for you. You'd better come down and eat it!" Bleu giggled as she trotted downstairs.

"Well, a certain moron COULD have brought me my DRESS!" She shouted after her.

After she got dressed in a flower patterned wavy, summery dress, she went downstairs.

After she was done eating, Bleu gave her two card.

"Aww, how sweet, the moron made me two cards." Violet teased her.

"Happy birthday dear sis, hope you have a wonderful date, Bleu.. What date?" Violet asked.

"Oh just read the other card already!" Bleu answered.

"Happy birthday my sweet Violet! Please do forgive me for asking you out with a card, but i was just so busy today at work that I had to give it to your sister. Please come to your birthday party at 5 PM. We start at my house. Love, Star." She read. "Oh cool. Guess I'll have to go then." She said.

"Wait, you forgot the present!" Bleu said.

"What present?" Violet asked.

"The one I made for you. Here you go." She said and gave her a small box that was wrapped in a derpy fashion and with a bow on the top. "I'm still figuring out how to wrap correctly" she blushed.

Violet opened the box. There was a big box of watercolors in there. "Bleu! The Jaune 100 color Deluxe set! I have been wanting this for so long!" Violet said and hugged her. "You moron, how'd you know i wanted it?"

"Oh you know, i have connections..." Bleu answered in a mysterious tone.

 _5 PM, Star's house:_

Violet walked opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed. They ate some more cake and talked. When the party was over, Star came to Violet and kissed her. "Hey Violet, I have a surprise for you!" He said. They went in his car and he covered her eyes with a blanket. They drove for a few minutes and then stopped. He then guided her out the car and they went indoors. He then guided her to a chair and asked her to sit down.

"What now Star?" She asked.

"Take the blanket off." He said.

When she opened her eyes and looked around, she realized they were in the same restaurant where they had their first date. She looked at him. He was on his knee, holding a small box. "This is my gift for you. Happy birthday." He said, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my Celestia! Star! Oh my! Yes!" She said and kissed him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Actually, Star. I have something I want to tell you too." Violet said. "Sit down please."

"Yes?" Star looked concerned.

"Don't worry, it's good news! I.. hope so.." Violet smiled.

"Well?"

"Well, I was feeling a bit sick the past few days. At first, I thought it was just the flu. When it didn't get better in a week, i decided to go to the doctor." She said.

"So far, the story is not so great, i have to admit." Star still looked concerned.

"And, well... There's an addition to the family!" Violet smiled

Star looked confused at first, but then his face lighted up as he smiled widely.

"Well, is it a girl or a boy?" He asked

"Well, actually, let me correct myself. There are additions to the family! Both girls."

"Wow, i'm really outnumbered, ain't I?" Star laughed.

"And that is my gift for you darling." She said.

They kissed each other and then went home.


	11. I do :3

"Okay, the dress will be ready and waiting for you, I will do the hair and makeup, your sister is going to talk with the guests that get here early, the venue is ready for you and now all you need to do is sleep. You don't want to go to your own wedding with bags under your eyes." Sarah said.

"You sure? What about the rings? The vows! I need to check it for spelling and grammar mistakes! And the flowers! What if they don't match the dress? And the catering? I think I forgot to call them today to ask if they're still coming!"

"I have the rings, you already checked your vows ten times today, the flowers are fine, i showed you them just yesterday and you called the caterers every day for the past week, including today, so just calm down and sleep Violet." Sarah laughed. "You need your beauty sleep."

Before she knew, Sarah had left the room and closed the door and she was in deep sleep.

The next day went by pretty quickly and was relaxed. She woke up eight in the morning to get dressed and learn the vows.

Sarah, as promised, did her makeup and hair and it turned out nice.

Before she knew it, she was at the venue, standing behind the door. People were waiting on the other side, for her to walk in and get married.

She found to her surprise that the only thing she could think about while standing behind that door was what they would cook for dinner.

"Go in already, they're waiting!" Sarah said. She was her bridesmaid, makeup artist, hairdresser and a lot more.

She opened the door and entered the room. It was beautiful, just the way she had imagined it. It was a big room. There was a red carpet beneath her feet. To her right was her friends, to her left, Star's family and friends. Deep in her she felt a stinging sensation. She wished her family could be here. She wished her mom could see her. She knew she would have been proud of her. But she pushed that feeling down and smiled as she walked down the aisle. She looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a formal suit and the same red tie he had been wearing on their first date.

Everything else went by fast.

"Do you, Violet Fleur, take Star Brush to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Star Brush, take Violet Fleur to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I.. do."

"You may now kiss the bride."


	12. Happy wife, happy life (End to book I)

Star was at work when his wife called.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think it's time."

"Already? I'm coming immediately!"

He hung up and rushed home. From there, they drove to the hospital.

Soon, Eleanor Fleur and Lyla Fleur were born.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Violet asked.

"Yes. My little babies." Star said.

They were both small and very cute. They were twins.

In a few weeks they were let out of the hospital. When Violet got home with them and opened the door, no one was there yet. "I thought they would be here to throw me a party or something" she said and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" They jumped and shouted.

"Aww guys! That's so sweet!" She said and laughed.

"Hey sweetheart!" Star came to her and kissed her.

He took one of the babies in his hooves and hel her tight.

"I love you." He said.

"And you." He smiled and looked at the other baby.

"And you." He looked at Violet. Violet smiled and said: "I love you too sweetie."

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! HAVE MERCY!_**

 ** _I know, i know. Why is this episode so short? Well, it seemed like a fitting place to end it._**

 ** _I am sorry to say, but the time has come. This 'book' is over. Why did I say this 'book'? Well, I'm so excited!_**

 ** _After some thinking, i have decided to..._**

 ** _Make a sequel to this story!_**

 ** _AHMAHGAWD YES!_**

 ** _There will be a book 2 to this called "I loved you yesterday, love you today and will love you forever"._**

 ** _No spoilers, but the twins have grown up, Violet is getting old and her time here is coming to an end._**


End file.
